


Bedrest

by tommyangvlo



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, M/M, None-penetrative sex, Oneshot, Slight angst at the start, Smut, mention of love confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyangvlo/pseuds/tommyangvlo
Summary: Paulie is on bedrest in Sam’s place healing from a bullet wound. It is still early days of their relationship so the last thing Paulie expected was for things to go to the next level this quickly...but he’s not complaining.
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Sam Trapani
Kudos: 9





	Bedrest

The past two weeks had been pretty...eventual Paulie must admit. Here he was in Sam’s bed on bedrest due to a gunshot wound. It’s been a crazy set of days, what happened was him, Sam and Tommy were assigned to go to this warehouse on a job and ended up ambushed. He didn’t know what came over him but as he saw Sam about to get shot he ran, stood in front of him like a human shield and took the bullet for him, now Paulie has been shot before but this? This was pretty bad. Paulie was sure he was going to die that night and he might of if it weren’t for Tommy acting quickly to get him to the doctors house and Sam keeping pressure on his wound while they waited for Tommy and in the back of the car.

Paulie is not sure what came over him, maybe it was because he genuinely thought he was going to die...but he told Sam how he felt about him.  
“I wanna take you out, marry ya and all that other stuff you do with someone you love” He remembers saying to him and that maybe if he wasn’t such an idiot then maybe Sam would like him. What happened next Paulie doesn’t think he’d ever forget it, he noticed the way Sam was looking at him as he held him in the back of the car, his eyes softly scanning his face before he whispered  
“I like you just the way you are” before he was slowly leaning down and softly pressing a kiss to his lips. He forgot that Tommy was driving most likely seeing all this through the mirror and that he was bleeding out in Sam’s arms because in that moment Sam had kissed him, all those years of pining for him he kissed him. Was it cheesy for him to think that the moment felt magical? Like something out of a tragic fairytale? Because it felt like it!

He passed out at one point when the doctor was taking the bullet out and patching him up but he remembers one thing clearly...Sam held his hand tightly the entire time. It kept his focus away from the pain and had him only thinking about how Sam’s hand held his tightly and what had happened in the car.

Now here he was a week later on bedrest in Sam’s apartment, in his bed. Sam suggested that Paulie stay at his place until he is well enough to come back to work, Tommy thought it was a great idea. The truth is he had told Tommy how he felt about Sam few months prior and it was nice to see that Tommy had been rooting for them, the subtle ways he’d try and get them both alone and now that they had shared a kiss in the car Tommy seemed insistent in getting them officially together. Him and Sam talked about it after surgery what had happened in the car and where this leaves them now. It was early days but they decided to give it a try between them but as of right now it stays private apart from Tommy knowing about them too, if things go well between them they may tell other close friends but as of right now it was private. 

During Paulie’s time in Sam’s apartment it’s been nice, lots of talking, gentle touches and kisses. If he’s honest he still can’t get his head around the fact that him and Sam were doing this kind of thing with each other and now they’re dating even if it is early days. Well tonight? Tonight escalated to a whole other level that Paulie didn’t expect to happen so soon, what happened and how Sam looked and sounded definitely won’t be leaving him mind any time soon because Christ it was beautiful, better than anything he has every dreamed and imagined in his wet dreams he may or may not have had about Sam in the past. 

They didn’t plan it...it just happened. It had started with just the two of them in bed, lying on their sides and facing each other. The lights were out and they were trying to get some sleep but they were both pretty much awake and they just decided to talk.  
“Hey Sam?” Started Paulie as it had grown quiet between them for a moment. Sam raised an eyebrow at him and hummed in response  
“You’re not dating me because you thought I was gonna die are you?” Asked Paulie causing Sam to look at him with surprise.  
“What? No! I thought we went over this Paulie of course not!” Exclaimed Sam a little shocked that he would even suggest that  
“Just making sure” muttered Paulie as Sam sighed and shuffled a little closer towards him before he was pressing his lips to Paulie’s. Paulie closed his eyes for a moment as their lips touched, cherishing the feeling before Sam gently pulled away  
“That sure enough for ya?” He asked with amusement  
“Maybe...might need another to make sure” Smirked Paulie causing Sam to roll his eyes before their lips were touching again. 

Only this time there was something different about the kiss, it felt longer, deeper, caused pleasuring shivers to travel down Paulie’s body and now he couldn’t help but reach his arm around Sam’s waist and pull him closer. As they continued to kiss they both began to pant a little, Sam’s hands traveling up Paulie’s bare chest, although his torso was wrapped in a bandage which stopped Sam from touching parts of his skin he couldn’t help but shiver at his touch. As they pressed a little closer together Paulie’s crotch brushed across Sam’s through the thin material of their boxers causing Sam to break from the kiss and softly moan against his lips. That sound, oh my god that sound, Paulie wanted to hear that moan more, the way that he caused that pleasure filled sound from Sam. His hand traveled to Sam’s thigh, gently gripping and hooking it over his hip before he was grinding a little harder against Sam’s crotch. The next moan was louder and sounded a little more desperate, a hitch in his breath that Paulie couldn’t help but groan a little himself as he pushed Sam further down into the bed, hands pressing a little harder into him to keep him in place.

His lips found Sam’s again, the kisses grew more frantic and desperate as Paulie continued to grind against Sam, so desperate to hear those pleasured sounds from him. The sound of Sam’s whines deep in his throat, muffled against Paulie’s lips, the feel of him grinding against him. Sam’s body trembles a little against Paulie, one hand traveling down in the small space between then, trembling slightly, hesitant. To Paulie it was clear that Sam has never been with a man before and because of that he was a little nervous about this so Paulie didn’t make a comment or rush him, he just continued to kiss him as he felt Sam’s hand traveling further down his body, anticipating for when he finally touches him.

The feel of Sam’s hand cupping him through his boxers was enough to cause a soft groan from Paulie before breaking apart from the kiss. Paulie bucked up into Sam’s hand as he felt it gently palm against him  
“That feels so good Sammy” gasped Paulie against his lips before pressing another kiss and his own hand began to travel down Sam’s body before cupping him through his boxers and feeling the small wet patch on the material from where he’s began to leak precum. The feeling was enough to make him groan to himself.  
“You already wet for me?” Breathed Paulie, almost in awe and gently rubbing his thumb against the sensitive head through his boxers causing a soft whimper from Sam. Oh Sam was a treasure, the way he seemed almost very submissive? Even a little shy? It’s not something he expected from him since he seemed to be an expert with the ladies. Trembling at the littlest of touches and how he was already hard and wet for him and they had barely gotten started. His thumb continued to gently rub against the head of his cock through the wet material causing Sam to softly moan and whimper, the small wet patch growing bigger. Sam’s hand had stopped moving against Paulie but he didn’t mind. Fuck, just the sounds coming from Sam was probably enough to get him off.  
“Oh Sammy” breathed Paulie as he looked down at Sam’s face, he looked so flustered and this look of vulnerability that Paulie couldn’t describe, maybe it was nerves causing him to be so sensitive or maybe Paulie just already knew how to get him riled up. 

Paulie found himself leaning down to Sam’s neck, tongue slowly licking up the sensitive skin causing a trembling whine from Sam and his hands finding Paulie’s shoulders, fingers gripping tight.  
“Does this feel good Sammy?” He whispered against Sam’s ear  
“Y-yes” breathed Sam, voice quiet as if he had no control of his voice, worried of how desperate he may sound if he spoke any louder. Paulie pressed a kiss to Sam’s jaw before moving back to his lips again as they deeply kissed.

What took Paulie by surprise next was the feeling of Sam’s hands moving to Paulie’s chest, pulling from the kiss he pushed Paulie into the bed and climbed above to straddle him. In the darkness of the room he could still see Sam’s messy hair, the tint of pink in his cheeks at how flustered he was and those pale blue eyes blown wide with lust. Paulie was wondering where this was going but it seemed Sam answered the question for him before he could even speak  
“You’re...you’re hurt” Started Sam, panting a little, hands hesitant as they moved to Paulie’s chest. He looked like he was debating on doing something  
“It’s not that bad I-oh” Paulie didn’t get time to finish what he was about to say as he felt Sam’s crotch grind against his. Looking up at Sam he watched as he closed his eyes, his fingers pressing a little harder on Paulie’s chest as he began to build up the pace, feeling like what Paulie could only describe as electricity of please traveling down him every time Sam’s crotch rubbed hard against his.

He couldn’t control his own hands traveling up Sam’s thighs, feeling the hard muscle in his hands as he watched Sam continue to roll his hips against him. Still trying to get his head around how they ended up here and if this was real or another wet dream because Christ, the sight of Sam right now looked like something out of a wet dream. His hands continued to glide across Sam’s skin as they traveled up his thighs.  
“You feel so good Sammy, just like that, if only you could see yourself right now” breathed Paulie as his hands now reached Sam’s hips and lifted his own up a little to meet with his causing Sam to softly cry out. Paulie could feel Sam’s body tremble a little under his hands, gripping harder to keep him in place before rolling his hips up into him again but harder  
“F-fuck Paulie!” He cried out, moans and soft gasps leaving him. He wanted to touch and feel more of Sam, a moment he never thought would happen and he wanted to drink it all in.

One of Paulie’s hands continued to travel up Sam’s body, wanting to feel more of him before reaching up to Sam’s cheek as he ducked his head down a little. In that moment Sam opened his eyes and looked into his before slowly turning his head a little towards the hand caressing his cheek and taking Paulie’s thumb into his mouth. Holy shit Paulie had thought to himself. Paulie’s breath hitched at the feel of his tongue and teeth gently scraping against the pad of his thumb as Sam’s pale blue eyes almost innocently looked back at him and that was it for Paulie, any rational thoughts were just completely taken over with lust. He didn’t even think about how he’s still recovering from a bullet wound as he pulled his thumb from Sam’s mouth and threw him into the bed causing Sam to yelp with surprise, his eyes to widen a little at the sudden action. One hand grabbed one of Sam’s thighs and hooked it over his hip before he went for it, rough, hard and almost animalistic thrusts against him causing Sam to cry out, head falling back into the pillows and Paulie wanted to take this in for as long as he could.

Christ if the neighbours could hear how loud Sam was being right now they’d probably have something to say to him about it the next day...or a noise complaint. Paulie’s hand gripped Sam’s thigh, keeping him in place as he continued to thrust hard against him. His eyes found Sam’s face, his hair was mess and sticking to his forehead, his face was all flustered. In a way Paulie was feeling a little big headed right now at how pleasure filled Sam looked and sounded and all he has been doing is grinding against him, it’s got him wondering how Sam would be once Paulie is inside him, fucking him hard into the bed like he’s doing right now. Paulie now couldn’t stop himself from talking as he leaned closer to Sam’s face, began to ramble and say all this stuff  
“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this Sam, I just wanna fuck you in this bed, make you cum over and over again” he began saying causing Sam to whimper along with his moans  
“You’re such a treasure Sammy, better than anything I’ve ever dreamed about”  
“P-Paulie”  
“Yeah baby?” Breathed Paulie, the little petname causing pleasuring shivers down Sam  
“Don’t stop, please don’t stop” he begged as his blunt nails began to dig into Paulie’s back  
“You gonna cum?” asked Paulie, almost teasing as he asked and Sam frantically nodded his head, a whimper before Paulie was grinding harder.  
“Come on Sammy, come for me, let me see you cum” 

Sam cried out, body clenching tight against Paulie, back arching up a little but Paulie held him down and kept him in place as he came. Paulie continued to roll his hips into Sam, ride out his release before suddenly he was cumming too, spilling into his boxers before slowing down the pace and finally stopping. They weren’t even fully naked and it was the hottest thing Paulie had ever experienced.  
“H-Holy shit!” Panted Sam as he looked up at Paulie. He was not sure what to say himself as he looked back at Sam  
“D-didn’t know you had it in ya...seeing as your hurt an all” continued Sam and the moment he said it he felt the ache and pain of his heeling wound.  
“Goddamn it” gritted Paulie through his teeth as he moved to lay on his back next to Sam, hand holding the injured side.  
“This is your fault”  
“My fault?” Said Sam with surprise  
“Yeah your fault! the way you were looking at me with my thumb in your mouth” he continued causing Sam to smirk before towering over him and pulling at the bandages a little to have a look  
“Look at that, stitches still intact” teased Sam before letting go of the bandage and moving to lie on his back again. Even the way Sam was lying on the bed was enough to make Paulie feel like his mouth was going dry. Sam was a beautiful sight, his body a little slick with sweat and he looked so relaxed in the sheets, like a goddamn painting. His eyes looked back at Paulie as he felt his eyes on him before he smirked  
“Come here” he whispered as he curled his finger in indication before Paulie was moving to bring his lips to his own again.


End file.
